1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing apparatus that compensates for a camera-shake by motion of an imaging device, in particular, a digital camera having an interchangeable lens that is provided with a camera-shake compensation mechanism or an anti-shake mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of camera-shake compensation devices are proposed that compensate for a blur of a captured image induced by a shake of a camera body. Conventionally, a camera-shake compensation device, which counterbalances a camera-shake with movement of an imaging device, is known. However, when using a camera with a camera-shake compensation device that shakes the imaging device, it is difficult to hermetically insulate the imaging device from the open air. Therefore, alien substances including dust may stick on the surface of the imaging device, so that such a camera can have problems in which the alien substances deteriorate the image quality when the alien substances come out in the captured image. Particularly, for digital camera with an interchangeable lens, the dust easily enters the camera so that image deterioration due to alien substances is a substantial problem.
To solve the above problem, an image-capturing apparatus is proposed in U.S. 2003/0067544A1 that hermetically encloses an imaging device inside optical filters, such as an optical low-pass filter, an infrared cut-off filter, and so on, to prevent the surface of the imaging device from being exposed to the alien substances. Even for the above image-capturing apparatus, the alien substances stick on the outer surface of the optical filters. However, the image deterioration can be suppressed by blurring the images of the alien substances by having a sufficient distance between the surface of the imaging device (or the imaging surface) and the outer surface of the optical filters.